


Sugar High

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Grew Up Together, Alternate Universe: No Hale Fire, Derek Has a Sweet Tooth, M/M, Stiles Is Easily Flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eating Candy Canes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

Derek’s love for all things peppermint flavored was a well known fact by most of Beacon Hills High, demonstrated by the cookies he had made for Home Ec and had let almost no one else eat.

Except _Stiles_ , of course, because boyfriend privileges included the sharing of coveted sweets.

People had no trouble indulging this particular quirk of Derek’s when they wanted a favor or to get him to do something that he normally would’ve passed on to someone else.

Stiles didn’t mind because he could see how much Derek enjoyed the little gifts, mainly now that people had _finally_ stopped doing it as a way to sweet talk Derek into dumping him and going out with _them_ instead, and because there was precious few things that Derek allowed himself to fully _enjoy_.

So he allowed the gift giving with a wave of his hand and a smile.

Except for now.

Now that he was stuck in Home Ec class with Derek sucking on a candy cane not three feet from where he sat.

A candy cane that, once Derek had seen the way Stiles’ eyes had been glued to the way his mouth was wrapped around it, he began to _enthusiastically fellatio!_

Shifting in his seat, Stiles bit off a groan as the pressure in his crotch increased as Derek’s tongue started appearing, little licks to the tip of the candy cane whenever he managed to catch Stiles’ eye, despite Stiles firmly telling himself to _not look_.

The next groan was a bit louder this time and Miss Rosemary-who _still_ hadn’t forgiven Stiles for tearing her mistletoe apart-gave him a look and asked, “Is there a _problem_ , Mr. Stilinski?”

"Uh… Can I go to the bathroom?" Derek’s tongue gave one more flick to the candy cane before he managed to _stick almost the entire thing down his throat_ with a happy sigh. “ ** _Like now?!?_** ”

Stiles barely waits for her to nod before he is darting out of his seat, grateful that Derek usually sits at the back so that there are no awkward shuffling as he makes out the door.

He hears Miss Rosemary ask Derek a question that he can’t quite make out, but Derek’s answer is a laugh and a “I don’t know, ma’am. I guess he doesn’t like candy canes.”

The little shit.


End file.
